minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Assembly Required
"Assembly Required" is the second episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was initially released October 27th, 2015. It is narrated by Billy West. Plot For the plot, click here. "Time is running out for our intrepid heroes, as the Wither Storm looms ever closer, consuming everything in its wake. Jesse and friends are off to explore wondrous Redstone marvels and kingdoms of chaos in search of Magnus and Ellegaard, the remaining known members of The Order of the Stone. Can these legendary figures help our heroes stop the impending threat?" In-Game Decisions NOTE: Choice percentages may often change. How did you take down the Ghast? *'48.6%' took down the ghast with a bow. *23.4% took down the ghast with a fishing rod. *28% took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. When did you leave the temple? *'82.6%' departed at night. *17.4'%' departed at morning. Did you kill a monster with a bow and arrow? *47.1% of players completed Episode 2 without killing a monster with the bow and arrow. *'52.9%' of players completed Episode 2 killing a monster with the bow and arrow. Did you fall into the pit of Endermen? *'63.8'% of players fell into the pit of Endermen. *36.2% of players jumped over the pit of Endermen without falling in. Did you tell Gabriel or Petra to let Ivor go? *29.7% of players told Gabriel or Petra to let Ivor go. *'70.3%' of players told Gabriel or Petra not to let Ivor go. Redstonia Version Did you craft or steal the repeater? *'77.4%' stole a repeater. *22.6% crafted a repeater. Did you build the command block? * 88% stayed to help Ellegaard to build the command block. * 12% departed Redstonia without attempting to build the command block. Did you launch Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult? *'87.5%' of players did not launch Reuben. *12.5% of players launched Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult. Did you set all the bats free in Ellegaard's dome? *'99.6%' of players did not set all the bats free. *0.4% of players set all the bats free. Boom Town Version Did you trust Axel with the amulet? *'71% '''gave Axel the amulet to fool the griefers. *29'%''' kept the amulet while Axel distracted the griefers. What was your Boom Town fighting name? *'40.4%' went by the name "The Destroyer". *34.7% went by the name "The Amulet Holder". *19.4% went by the name "The Ocelot Slayer". * 5.6% went by the name "The Pig Master". Did you build your tower out of wood, wool, stone, or sponge? * 41.4% of players chose pink wool. * 23'.'''3% of players chose stone. * 32.7% of players chose wood. * 2.6% of players chose sponge. Achievements/Trophies *''Nether Say Die - Complete Chapter 1 *''Griefer Madness'' - Recruit Magnus *''Occam's Razor'' - Recruit Ellegaard *''No Time to Lose'' - Complete Chapter 4 *''In the Shadow of Giants'' - Complete Chapter 5 *''Left Behind'' - Complete Chapter 6 Appearances Characters *Patton Oswalt as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber as Jesse (Female) *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra (Determinant) *Scott Porter as Lukas *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel the Warrior (Determinant) *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Corey Feldman as Magnus the Rogue * Erin Grey Van Oosbree "Grey DeLisle-Grey Griffin" as Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Ursula Taherian as Nohr and Sandy (Determinant) *A.J. Riebli as the Death Bowl Announcer (Determinant) *Michael Gambino as Calvin and Griefer (Determinant) *Erin Yvette as Mabel, Griefer, and Farmer Gloria (Determinant) *Jason "jtop" Topolski as Disco Mickey (Determinant) *Matthew Mercer as the Schoolboy, the Old Farmer Man, Griefer, and TNT Dustin (Determinant) *Soren the Architect (Mentioned) *Sam Riegel as Griefer Creatures *Dee Bradly Baker as Reuben (Pig) *The Wither Storm *Ghast *Zombies *Creepers *Skeleton *Endermen *Spiders *Hostile Mobs *Chickens *Bats (Determinant) *Cows (Determinant) Trivia *First appearance of Magnus the Rogue. (Present Day) *First appearance of Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. (Present Day) *First appearance of Nohr. (Determinant) *First appearance of the Death Bowl Announcer. (Determinant) *First appearance of Calvin. (Determinant) *First appearance of Mabel. (Determinant) *First appearance of the Old Farmer Man. (Determinant) *First appearance of Disco Mickey. (Determinant) *First appearance of the Schoolboy. (Determinant) *First appearance of Farmer Gloria. (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of TNT Dustin. (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Sandy. (Determinant) *This episode is about an hour to an hour and ten minutes long, making it the one of shortest episodes out of any Telltale Game. However, this does not include the differences involved in seeking out Ellegaard in Redstonia or Magnus in Boom Town. *In Redstonia, if Jesse steals a redstone repeater (determinant), then people will stop giving you ingredients to craft one. *In Boom Town, when Jesse throws down the TNT at one of the griefers, you can clearly hear Petra and Lukas' screaming voices, even though they are not at Boom Town. *In Redstonia, Jesse can either choose to craft a redstone repeater or steal one from from Disco Mickey; however, it is possible to do both. *Episode 2 is the only episode in season 1 to not have Jesse included in the title card. *This episode is the only episode in which your decisions will cause you to not go to an area. Depending on whether you went with Axel or Olivia will determine which area you will and will not go to. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season Pass Category:Season 1